


partners

by adrianicsea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Billy doesn't like having a symbiote bc he doesn't like not having complete bodily autonomy, Fracture (Symbiote), M/M, Other, Symbiote OC, very light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea
Summary: It's been a long time since Billy has been this close to anyone. He's not sure he likes it.





	partners

**Author's Note:**

> What began as an Eddie Brock/Billy Russo concept became an Eddie/Venom/Billy concept, which in turn became "What if Billy had his own symbiote?" And thus, Fracture was born. Takes place sometime before the events of The Punisher season 1.

Billy squirms as he feels the symbiote wrapping around his ribs. It's not going to hurt him, he knows that, but the feeling of a foreign body inside him is so--

_**Sorry, Billy.** _

Billy sighs and grits his teeth as he hears his new partner's voice echo inside his head. He gets halfway to saying something about privacy before he lets the thought die; after all, there'd be no point. They share everything now.

"It's fine," Billy says instead. "Just gotta get used to it, that's all."

_**We can stop moving, if you want. We don't want to make you uncomfortable...** _

"I said it's fine," Billy snaps to his empty living room. _"Jesus,_ Fracture, I'm not a goddamn baby."

_**We...** _

Billy feels a wave of sadness and confusion wash over him from the center of his body as the hold around his rib cage loosens.

**_Okay,_** Fracture replies after a moment. Billy sighs again and leans forward from his couch, clamping his hands together in his lap. He can't help but feel a little guilty, despite everything, and the coiled weight of Fracture in his stomach certainly isn't helping. For a moment, Billy waits for Fracture to say something, but when he doesn't, Billy stands up instead.

_**Where are we going?** _

"C'mon," Billy says in place of answering, and he immediately feels stupid for it; after all, it's not like Fracture has a choice in the matter. Still, Billy feels the weight within him perk up and begin to crawl up towards his chest as he walks down the hall and into his bathroom. There, Billy flicks the light on and positions himself in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection without seeing it. The novelty of his beauty has long since worn off.

"C'mon," Billy says again, softer this time. "Lemme see ya, Fracture."

For a moment, there's nothing, but then a tendril of black snakes out of Billy's shoulder, slow and tentative.

"There ya go, it's okay..."

Billy hasn't had to be gentle in a long time, and his tone sounds unnatural and forced to his own ears. But it must work on Fracture, because the tendril grows larger, the black sheening into an oilslick rainbow as Fracture's face appears. The symbiote looks like Venom, or at least what Billy saw of Venom. Fracture has the same razor-sharp mouth, full of needlelike fangs, and the same opalescent eyes, although Fracture has four of them. Billy hasn't quite figured that one out yet. Fracture opens his mouth in what might be a yawn, and his tongue slowly lashes out, just like Venom's but for its orange cast and the deep fork splitting it in two.

"There you are."

Billy tilts his head to smile at Fracture. The symbiote blinks up at him and smiles back; at least, Billy thinks it's a smile. With so many teeth and no lips, it's hard to tell.

_**"Hi, Billy,"**_ Fracture replies, before ducking his head and asking, _**"Did you want something?"**_

Billy raises his hand and slowly, gingerly, runs his long fingers down the length of Fracture's eel-like body. The symbiote looks surprised by the contact at first, eyes going wide, but they quickly slit in happiness as Fracture begins humming.

"Just to apologize," Billy says, his gaze completely focused on Fracture. "I know we gotta stick together now. I just..."

Another oily tendril sprouts from Billy's side and wraps around him in a hug. Billy can't help looking down at it, at the tentacle poking out of his body, and he feels the fear and disgust rising up in him all over again. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his free hand moving to grip the bathroom sink.

_**"We know, Billy."** _

Billy keeps focusing on his breathing as he slowly counts to ten. When he opens his eyes, he's alone in the mirror again, all of Fracture's tendrils retreated back inside of him.

_**We can be patient,**_ Fracture's voice echoes. _**We'll never give up on you, Billy.**_

Billy scoffs at his reflection.

"Yeah, right," he says. "That's what they all say."

But Billy feels a gentle squeeze around his shoulders, and he finds it makes his chest feel oddly tight, too.

**Author's Note:**

> How did Billy get a symbiote? Why is Fracture so submissive? Under what circumstances did Billy meet Eddie and Venom? These are all questions I've considered, and I'd be happy to write about them if anybody is interested!


End file.
